unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Red Army of Death (part 3)
Red Army of Death (part 3) is a third part of the first episode of the sixth season of The Super Evil Guy Super Show. Evil Guy and his minions enter the flying PS2 and encounter The Red Screen of Death. Summary The Shy Guy Armada arrives to fight the Red Army of Death. Meanwhile, Pickle and co. bring down the flying PS2 and are joined by Evil Guy. Together, the gang finally encounters the Red Screen of Death. Script Scene 1 A giant, rocket-powered PS2 is descending over a narrow alley. In the alley itself, Pickle and Fernando are huddling together, trying to avoid the PS2, which is about to crash into them. Its rear thrusters are slowly being extinguished by the hovering Shadow Kirby (in his Water Kirby form), who is spitting a jet of water at the two thrusters. PICKLE: Come ON, Shadow Kirby! This thing's going to flatten us over here! Shadow Kirby continues to spit water at the rear rocket thrusters, causing the fire in them to die down. The flying PS2 has already begun to skim the tops of the buildings, crashing through the roof of one of them. Its lower rocket thrusters are still flaming, but the PS2 has stopped moving. PICKLE: Yes! You did it, Shadow Kirby!...Shadow Kirby? Are you OK? Shadow Kirby flutters down in front of Pickle and Fernando, panting and gasping for breath. FERNANDO: Gee, Shadow Kirby, you don't look so good. Here, I've got you. Fernando carries Shadow Kirby up the stairs of the building that the flying PS2 crashed into. PICKLE: Fernando, where are you going? FERNANDO: We're going into the PS2. Shadow Kirby can't carry both of us, and we can use the building's top floor to get to the PS2's entry hatch. PICKLE: Good thinking, Fernando. Maybe I should let you have the soptlight more often. FERNANDO: Gee, thanks! Although I guess that would be a moot point if Evil Guy finally returned. The trio is ascending the stairs of the empty building. PICKLE: Yeah, he said he was almost here. He's got reinforcements, too. FERNANDO: Sweet! SHADOW KIRBY: Oh...OK, Fernando. You can let me down now. Shadow Kirby wriggles out of Fernando's grasp and waddles up the stairs for a brief period of time. When Shadow Kirby falls on his face for the fourth time, he flies up the stairs instead. The trio finally reaches the roof as the camera fades to black. Scene 2 Cut to the ruins of Reverend Tryvlyde's church, where Evil Guy is hurriedly hopping into a limousine. EVIL GUY: Whew! Thank goodness you're here, Dad! The camera shows the Shy Guy at the wheel, who looks somewhat like Evil Guy, only shorter and wearing a mask. SHY GUY: Are you joking?! I am NEVER letting you out of my sight again. Now, you're going to stay in the car and think about what you did. EVIL GUY: What'' I'' did? I was visiting my friends for the weekend when I got attacked by that guy! Evil Guy points to the unconscious Raiza, who is laying on the ground outside. SHY GUY: Oh, I see. Well, where are your friends now? EVIL GUY: I don't know. Pickle said something about a flying PS2. SHY GUY: Well, that's not much of a lead, but it'll do. The Shy Guy leans toward the steering wheel and speaks into it, activating the hidden microphone inside it. SHY GUY: L-zero-one, activate radar. Search for "flying PS2". A computerized voice answers from inside the steering wheel. VOICE: No results found. SHY GUY: Switch to manual mode. The mirror above the Shy Guy's head turns into a computer screen, showing a large blip above a row of buildings. SHY GUY: I think I've found it. EVIL GUY: Good. We need to get there, fast. Pickle and the others are in trouble. Suddenly, the Shy Guy spots a group of crimson-clad soldiers on the horizon. SHY GUY: Hey, who are those guys? They look like that weirdo who attacked you. EVIL GUY: They're his henchmen. They must be scouring the area for more survivors. Can you send out the armada to take them out? SHY GUY: Of course, son. (Into steering wheel) L-zero-one, mobilize all troops. VOICE: Affirmative. Summoning troops to your location. SHY GUY: OK, great. Evil Guy, let's move. Scene 3 Pickle, Fernando, and Shadow Kirby are climbing from the roof of the building to the roof of the PS2 via the fire escape. PICKLE: Great. We've got this giant thing right in front of our faces, and we can't get in. SHADOW KIRBY: Want me to scout out the entry hatch for you? PICKLE: Sure, but be careful. There might be more bad guys in there. Shadow Kirby flutters over the giant PS2 and to the other side. The camera pans from an overhead angle to an over-the-shoulder angle as Shadow Kirby grasps the entry hatch and pulls on it with all his might. It does not budge. SHADOW KIRBY: Darn. (Shouting to Pickle) It won't move! Suddenly, the entry hatch opens up as a Red Army sentry pokes his nose out at Shadow Kirby. SENTRY: A-ha! An intruder! Since Shadow Kirby is still in his Water form, he is able to spit a jet of cool, blue water in the sentry's face. The sentry looks down at his drenched uniform in shock. SENTRY: Oh, no! This stuff is...blue! The sentry flees in a panic as Shadow Kirby flies in. SHADOW KIRBY: Well, I've made it in alive. I'd better signal Pickle and Fernando to do the same. Suddenly, the wall on the other side lights up with a circle of green flame. The circle falls inwards as Pickle and Fernando step inside, Pickle's fingers glimmering with green sparks. Shadow Kirby rushes to the other side of the immense chamber inside the PS2, which is about the size of a cathedral, to greet Fernando and Pickle. SHADOW KIRBY: Hey, guys! You made it in on your own! PICKLE: Yeah, I realized I could use my fingers like a welding torch when activating my fire powers. SHADOW KIRBY: Well, thanks. You could have told me that when you sent me straight into the welcoming arms of a Red Army sentry. PICKLE: Sorry... SHADOW KIRBY: It's OK. I know their weakness now. PICKLE: What is it? Suddenly, an army of sentries rush in. Shadow Kirby flattens them all with one spewing jet of water, causing them to scatter in fright. SHADOW KIRBY: That. PICKLE: Well, great! Let's go follow them! Scene 4 Evil Guy's limo stops beneath the flying PS2. EVIL GUY: Well, I'd better go. Thanks, Dad. SHY GUY: How are you going to get up there? EVIL GUY: I guess I'll have to take the stairs. SHY GUY: Oh, dear. We don't have time for that. I'll just use the ejector button. EVIL GUY: Hey, what is that supposed to--''aieeeeeee!!!'' The Shy Guy pushes a hidden, red button under the dashboard that sends Evil Guy flying. He lands right on top of the fire escape, seeing the hole that Pickle made in the PS2's wall. EVIL GUY: Oh, look. How convenient. Evil Guy steps inside, only to see his friends fighting their way through waves of minions. The minions all flee in seconds, and Evil Guy approaches them. EVIL GUY: Hey, guys! PICKLE: Evil Guy?! What took you so long? Then, Fernando calls out to Evil Guy and Pickle from the other end of the hallway leading out of the giant chamber. FERNANDO: Look, you guys! Shadow Kirby and I found the control room! Pickle and Evil Guy sprint down the hallway, excited, and join Fernando and Shadow Kirby in front of a huge TV screen. Below this screen, there is a panel with multiple different gauges and buttons, all of which are exuding tiny wisps of red smoke. Suddenly, the screen lights up with a red glare. Two floating cubes appear, along with an inscription that says "Please insert a PlayStation or PlayStation 2 format disk". It is the Red Screen of Death. PICKLE: WHOA! EVIL GUY: What the heck is it? RED SCREEN OF DEATH': '''Muahahaha... FERNANDO: Pickle, should I do my rain dance to turn this thing blue with water? PICKLE: ''Shh! Don't give away our strongest tactic! RED SCREEN OF DEATH: I'm afraid that won't work, puny Nintendo characters. We are sheltered from the clouds above, and you will soon fall into my grasp. The red smoke coming from the control panel intensifies. Our heroes begin coughing and covering their faces. RED SCREEN OF DEATH: Now, tell me...where is Mario? EVIL GUY: He's dead. (Coughing) Besides, why would you even care? RED SCREEN OF DEATH: All Nintendo characers shall be eradicated without mercy. EVIL GUY: Shadow Kirby, douse the smoke! Now! Shadow Kirby sprays the smoking control panel, clearing the red smoke away and causing the panel to spark dangerously. RED SCREEN OF DEATH: What?! No! What is this sorcery? The Red Screen of Death shuts down. Evil Guy and co. run out of the PS2 and descend via the fire escape. EVIL GUY: OK, is everyone all right? SHADOW KIRBY: Wait...where's Wario? Pickle's eyes widen in horror. PICKLE: We left him in the dumpster. EVIL GUY: You WHAT?! Fade to black. Moral Don't leave your friends in a dumpster. Trivia The Red Screen of Death is not actually dead yet.